Up in OPS
by Laleliilolu
Summary: Ich habe diese ERic/Nell Story gefunden und sie übersetzt. Lest einfach rein und sagt mir oder der Originalautorin was ihr davon haltet.


**Up in Ops**

**So ich habe diese Story entdeckt und sie gefiel mir gut, also hab ich sie übersetzt. Die Original-Story ist von cotedepablo911. der Link dazu: .net/s/7131846/1/bUp_b_in_bOPS_b  
>Lest auch das Original ist meistens besser;)<br>Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
>PS:. Mir gehört nix, nicht mal die Story;)<strong>

****##****

**Das ist meine vierte Neric Story, welche ich geschrieben habe. Sie hat teilweise Einschnitte in meine Story _Kiss__the__ Girl 2". _Aber wenn ihr es nicht gelesen habt, macht das nichts aus. Viel Vergnügen!**

****##****

Nell ging am Montag nach ihrem und Erics Date in die OPS Zentrale. Sie hatten sich entschlossen den Film The Green Lantern Mühelos, sie beide liebten diesen Film. Nicht nur hatten sie und Eric ein Dinner zusammen und sahen einen Film am Freitag, sondern waren auch, am nächsten Morgen einen Kaffee trinken.

Eric war schon, wie immer, in der OPS Zentrale, wartete auf Nell und auf Hattys Anruf mit einem neuen Fall. Der blonde Techniker hatte seine Kopfhörer auf, so dass er nicht hörte, wie Nell hereinkam. Sie ging auf Zehenspitzen zu seinem Schreibtisch und umarmte ihn von Hinten. Eric war erschrocken, aber als er Nells sanften Kuss an seiner Wange spürte entspannte er sich. Er setzte seine Kopfhörer ab:„Hey Rockstar."

Nell grinste und sagte engelsgleich:„Hey Eric. Was machst du?"

„Nicht viel. Auf Hattys Anruf warten. Und auf mein Lieblingsmädchen.", sagte Eric, wodurch er und Nell leicht rot anliefen.

Nell kicherte und dreht Erics Stuhl in ihre Richtung. „Und was ist so besonderes an ihr…an deinem besonderem Mädchen, meine ich?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Also sie ist süß. Sie ist bezaubernd. Sie ist elegant und schlau. Sie hat keine Angst vor Herausforderungen. Aber da ist eine Sache an ihr. Es ist vermutlich der beste Teil an ihr.", sagte Eric mit einen großen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Er zog Nell zu sich, so dass sie mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust auf seinem Schoß saß.

Nell kicherte reizend. „Und was ist der beste Teil, Mr. Beale?"

Eric schlang seine Arme um Nell und wisperte in ihr Ohr:„Sie gehört mir."

„Ach wirklich? Und woher weißt du dass?, fragte sie ihren Freund.

„Wegen dem hier", sagte Eric. Er holte eine lange dünne, samtige Schachtel heraus und hielt sie ihr hin. „Komm schon! Öffne sie."

Nells Gesichtsaudruck war unbezahlbar, als sie die Halskette sah. Es war eine silberne Kette mit einem diamantenem Überzug, herzförmigem Medaillon. Als sie den Anhänger öffnete war ein Bild von Eric darin. „Eric! Das ist wunderschön! Ich liebe es!"

„Wirklich? Sieh auf die Rückseite. Ich denke, dann wird du es ein wenig mehr mögen."

Sie drehte das Medaillon um uns sah eine Gravur. „_Für meinen Rockstar, ich liebe dich. Dein für immer, Eric! (A/N: Im original:__ To my Rock star, I love you. Yours Forever, Eric_,"),las sie laut. „Oh Eric! Das ist verblüffend! Danke!, rief Nell aus.

Eric stand auf und drehte sie zu seinem Gesicht herum.

„Eric. Was machst du da?, fragte Nell unschuldig.

„Das." Eric küsste Nell. Er zögerte überhaupt nicht, und ließ sie einfach in seinen Armen liegen.  
>Als er sie weg schob, starrte Eric in Nells Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Nell, Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich wirklich."<p>

„Ich liebe dich auch, Eric. Das verspreche ich."

„Wirklich? Tust du", fragte er nervös.

„Yeah, natürlich liebe ich dich…wie wäre es wenn wir heute Abend ausgehen würden? Zum Abendessen?", schlug sie vor.

„I denke wir könnten das tun", sagte Eric, Nell anstrahlend.

Nell küsste Eric wieder.

Hetty kam herein und sah die beiden Techniker. „Mr. Beale…", begann sie, aber ihre Stimme wurde leiser. Die kleine Frau sah die beiden Techniker ihren Moment teilen und ging leise wieder. Aber sie wusste, dass sie die Beiden später damit konfrontieren würde.

****##****

**Mochtet ihr es?**

**Bitte reviwt.**

****##****

**Ich schließe mich der Meinung an gebt mir bitte ein Feedback wie ihr die Übersetzung fandet. Würde mich freuen!**

**LG**

**10Miau10**


End file.
